Ella lo odiaba
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Misa lo odiaba. Ese era un hecho... Misa/L. Capítulo único. Advertencia: ¡SEXO EXPLICITO!


**Ella lo odiaba**

Ryuuzaki.

Que misterio era ése hombre para ella, para Amane Misa. Los hechos que sabía eran que era un gran detective, que andaba y se sentaba de una manera bastante extraña, que tenía una antinatural obsesión con lo dulce y una sobre analítica mente; pero sobre todo eso, ella sabía que él… ¡Era un _pervertido_!

Sí, él era un pervertido, este último hecho jamás se iba, jamás abandonaba su mente, por más que la rubia lo deseara. ¡Que molesto era! ¡Y que segura estaba de ello! ¡_Ryuuzaki-san_ era un pervertido de verdad! Misa lo sabía, y Misa lo odiaba por eso.

Detestaba la manera en que la miraba, la manera en que hacía cada pequeña cosa. ¡Detestable! ¡Aborrecible! ¡Repugnante!

¡Como _ODIABA_ Misa a ese ojeroso bastardo!

Odiaba como mantenía a su amado Light vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana; odiaba como iba siempre a sus citas rompiendo cualquier esperanza que ella hubiese formado de estar a solas con él, con su Light. Odiaba que sospechara que Light fuera Kira, y que ella, Amane Misa, fuera el segundo Kira… ¡Menuda estupidez! Odiaba la manera en que siempre se llevaba un dedo a la boca cuando analizaba alguna situación, algún problema. Odiaba su sobre analítica mente, su manera de sobre pensar y razonar las cosas. Odiaba que siempre que se tratara de trucos mentales, él terminaría haciéndola sentir estúpida. Odiaba que la hiciera sentir humillada. Odiaba que jugara con su mente.

Odiaba que le pusiera siempre tanta azúcar al té, que más que té azucarado, parecía azúcar con té. Odiaba como arrastraba sus pies al caminar. Odiaba que se vistiera siempre de la misma manera. Odiaba el hecho de que jamás dormía lo suficiente, por lo cual tenía esas ojeras tan espeluznantes. Odiaba su monotonía al hablar. Odiaba su calma. Odiaba su autocontrol. Odiaba cómo siempre la observaba a través de esos monitores. Odiaba que la mirara de esa manera tan inexpresiva, pero a la vez llena de lujuria, y ella lo sabía, y por eso lo odiaba.

Pero lo que más odiaba Amane Misa de Ryuuzaki era el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Aunque fueran tan sólo pensamientos de odio, eran sobre _él_. Y eso la asqueaba. Se sentía traicionada por su mente. Se sentía una vil traidora para con Light, el hombre que en realidad debería de acaparar sus pensamientos durante las noches solitarias.

Pero en vez de eso, ahí estaba Ryuuzaki. Y cada vez que se regañaba a si misma por ello y que trataba de enfocarse de nuevo en Light, la imagen nociva de Ryuuzaki y _todas_ sus peculiaridades regresarían. Se sentía tan sucia cuando despertaba mojada en su cama después de haber soñado con él en lugar de con su amado Light. Que él apareciera en su sueño haciéndole cosas que sólo Light debería poder hacerle. ¿Sueño?... ¡Pesadilla!

Definitivamente la mejor palabra para describirlo era pesadilla. ¡La hacía gritar en ellas después de todo! ¿Cómo más se referiría a un sueño en el cual Ryuuzaki la poseía? ¡Pesadilla! ¡NO! La palabra pesadilla se quedaba corta en ese caso. No importaba cuanto lo disfrutara en la _pesadilla_. ¡Era espantoso! La manera en que la acariciaría, la besaría, la desvestiría y… ¡ASCO! Light era el único que debía de hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Misa, nadie más. Mucho menos el espeluznante y pervertido de Ryuuzaki.

Y ese mismo odio fue el que la llevó hasta su habitación esa madrugada. Usando únicamente un camisón corto. _Únicamente_. Nada más que ese odio. ¡Por culpa de ése hombre de nuevo no podía dormir! ¡Por pensar en cuanto lo detestaba y lo despreciaba! ¡Por pensar en sus únicas y extrañas peculiaridades! Es por esa única razón que fue a su habitación, y por ninguna otra. ¡Para echárselo en la cara! ¡Para gritarle lo que se merecía! ¡Para hacerle saber que no era más que un estorbo! Sin importar el hecho de que talvez estuviese dormido, de todas maneras eso era muy poco probable, pero muy en el fondo ella esperaba que así fuera, para poder regresar sin haber tenido que dirigirle la palabra.

Odió el hecho de que tal y como pensó, él estaba ahí, tan despierto como siempre. Portátil en mano, aún investigando sobre Kira. Sentado de esa manera tan _suya_ sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar, ella había entrado de repente, sin aviso ni invitación, y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí al instante.

Y justo cómo subconscientemente sabía que pasaría, él alzó su mirada, y sin decir nada, la observó detenidamente y se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndolo de esa manera tan peculiar que tenía para hacerlo. Los dos mirándose directamente a los ojos.

― Misa-san― comenzó él con su odiosa y monótona manera de hablar ― ¿Qué haces despierta a estas alturas de la noche?

_¿Qué haces despierta?_ ¡Cínico! ¡En lugar de preguntar que hacía _ella_ en _su_ habitación a las dos de la madrugada! ¡LO DETESTABA! No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a sus labios, sus horribles labios y el dedo entre ellos. Sabía que él la observaba y la analizaba, registrando cada pequeña expresión y movimiento que ella hacía. Siempre pensando. Siempre en control. _¡Repugnante!_

¡El era un hombre cómo cualquier otro! ¡Y ella lo comprobaría! No sólo por lo que ella soñaba en sus íntimas noches de lujuria, esto era por él. ¡Para que dejara de tener ese asqueroso autocontrol! ¡Era para humillarlo haciéndolo sentir lo que era estar bajo el control de otra persona! No era por los suaves y placenteros gemidos que ella soltaría en sus sueños… _¡Pesadillas!_ ¡NO! Esto era porque él se merecía sentirse fuera de control por una vez al menos, por una vez ser ella la que estaba en control.

Se acercó, él seguía mirándola fijamente, analizándola. Seguramente preguntándose que iba hacer ahora, creyendo adivinar lo que seguiría, siempre creyendo ir un paso adelante.

Deliberadamente la chica cerró la portátil y rápidamente la colocó en el suelo.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, su respiración entrecortada; lo miraba directamente a los ojos, él le devolvía la penetrante mirada, expectante, aún tratando de entender lo que pasaba, de entenderla. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con la razón, con la lógica. Y era precisamente por ello que ahora era _ella_, era Misa la que tenía el control.

Se acomodó sobre él de una manera que asemejaba a la de un gato al asecho de su presa. Se acercó y se metió entre sus flexionadas piernas, cómo siempre él sentado de esa rara manera. Su cara a centímetros de la de él. Con su mano presionó levemente una rodilla del joven hacia abajo, pareciendo cómo si lo hubiese entendido, él la estiró recta sobre la cama, al igual que hizo con la otra. Dedo en la boca y mirada curiosa.

Ella colocó una pierna a cada uno de los lados del costado de Ryuuzaki, rodeándolo.

Parecía que el susodicho estaba a punto de hablar, pero ella no lo dejaría ¡No lo dejaría! Porque si hablaba, ella ya no estaría en control, comenzarían lentamente a adentrarse en su territorio, de nuevo. Y ella no permitiría eso. Porque justo ahora, en ese preciso instante, ella estaba en control, ella era la que decidía que se hacía y que no, y a ella le gustaba de esa manera.

Colocó su mano derecha en el, ahora, gran bulto de su pantalón. Inclinándose hacia delante, liberando cálido aliento en su oreja, ella la mordió y la lamió suavemente, desabrochando sus vaqueros, metiendo su mano y sintiendo su erguido miembro. Se alejó de nuevo, sus dedos aún jugueteando con su erección.

Ryuuzaki cerró la boca y le envió una mirada de confusión. ¡_Bingo_! Cómo la excitaba ver esa mirada. ¡Sí! Confusión al fin, confusión en esos ojos que siempre creían saberlo todo. De nuevo parecía que estaba a punto de hablar, de nuevo Misa no se lo permitiría.

Cubrió su boca con la de ella, un beso suave, casi tímido. Misa notó que Ryuuzaki sabía a fresas, llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a la inmensa cantidad de dulces que él comía durante el día… Y le agradó. Para su sorpresa, él lo devolvió. ¿Sorpresa? ¡Pero si éste era el _pervertido_ que tanto 'odiaba'! Era de esperarse que lo hiciera.

La joven sacó su mano del pantalón y profundizó el beso, sujetándolo de la cabeza, agarrando sus cabellos azabaches y despeinándolos. Deseando hacerlo gemir. El respondía el beso, pero seguía inmóvil de las otras partes de su cuerpo. Lengua contra lengua, era tan apasionante…tan _excitante_. Esto no era por sus deseos personales, después de todo ella sólo _debería_ desear a Light de esa manera. Esto simplemente era para fastidiarle.

Él le mordió el labio inferior, provocando, a pesar de ella misma, un gemido de placer por parte de la chica. Sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente hacia delante, rozando las de él.

Se separó jadeando excitada. Se miraron. No más palabras, ni intentos de ellas. Su estomago ardía, y no era la única parte de su cuerpo que lo hacía. Ya no había vuelta atrás, esto ya era cuestión biológica, y ambos lo sabían.

Le quitó los vaqueros, felinamente. Comenzaba a agradecer el hecho de que él no usara zapatos.

La potente erección era más notoria a través únicamente del boxer. Comenzó a levantar su camisa, él dejó de morderse el pulgar para levantar los brazos y facilitarle así la tarea a la agitada chica, dejando al descubierto su delgado pero remarcado torso.

Así que era humano después de todo, y pese a que su inexpresiva mirada decía lo contrario, Misa supo que él estaba tan desesperado como ella cuando vio esa _pronunciada_ erección. Sonrió de lado, así que ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera el increíble L las podía controlar.

Ella se sentó en sus piernas, y ante una mirada ligeramente ansiosa por parte del detective, se quitó el camisón con sus dos manos. Lo hizo lentamente, sensualmente, quería tentar a ese inmutable hombre, quería que él la deseara. Quería torturarlo.

Ryuuzaki la veía desvestirse, imperturbable. Mordiendo de nuevo su pulgar.

¡COMO OSABA!

¡Cómo osaba seguir igual, como siempre, cuando tenía a Misa-Misa completamente desnuda sobre él! ¡Eso no se quedaría así!

Removió su boxer, él no puso resistencia, y su erecto y firme miembro sobresalió. Misa se relamió los labios inconscientemente al verlo. Su presente urgencia se incrementó, puede que no se notara siempre por su holgada ropa, pero él definitivamente tenía _mucho_ que aportar.

Misa lo tocó con su mano, acercándose a él; Ryuuzaki se tensó un poco al contacto. Lentamente comenzó a masajearlo, sus rostros a meros centímetros de distancia. Ryuuzaki soltó un gemido casi inaudible, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que el fuego interno de Misa se encendiera aún más.

El rojo carmesí en las mejillas de Misa ahora hacía juego con el del propio Ryuuzaki. Quitó su mano, y colocó ambas en los hombros del joven, se hizo hacía abajo y lo tentó dejándolo sentir cómo su intimidad rozaba contra su erguido miembro. La rubia no lo soportaba más, las llamas la devoraban por dentro, y al parecer no era la única.

El joven detective liberó su dedo y en un rápido y audaz movimiento cambió posiciones, colocándola debajo de él, ahora recostados. Sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Misa, creando resistencia. La miró detenidamente por unos segundos, su cabello cayendo sobre sus aprensivos ojos, antes de agresivamente apoderarse de sus labios.

Desesperados por contacto, ahora lo único que deseaban era sentir; la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercándolo a ella, presionando su cuello con las palmas de sus manos. El comenzó a explorarla de pies a cabeza; sintiendo, deseando, _tocando_.

Sus caderas se rozaron de nuevo, y Misa no pudo reprimir el evidente gemido de placer que soltó cuando su erección jugueteó con ella. Y eso provoco que el detective profundizara aún más el beso. Anegado con todo lo que sucedía, su lógica ya no mandaba, era algo más primitivo. Y él lo sabía. Él lo sabía todo, pero jamás lo había experimentado en carne propia. Y era mil veces mejor.

Se separaron para tomar aire justo antes de que él se apoderara de su cuello. La chica gimió bajo sus brazos, bajo sus labios. Inundada con el olor que éste extraño individuo emanaba. Era tan _jodidamente_ placentero.

Él la succionaba mientras su mano acariciaba su pezón, lo presionaba. Bajó y atrapó al otro con sus labios. Misa se arqueó y mordió su labio inferior para evitar despertar a toda la ciudad con el grito que deseaba sacar en ese momento, el placer era _demasiado_. Mareada sujetaba fuertemente el cabello del joven con sus manos. Y no lo soportó más. Su cadera se hizo hacia arriba.

― _Te necesito…_― logró articular entre jadeos, sintiendo la erección en su pierna.

Él se enderezó y le dio otro beso, este fue más tierno que los otros. La miró pensativamente, como sopesando la situación… ¡Incluso en un momento así se ponía a analizar! ¡Ella no podía ni pronunciar una palabra correctamente y él analizaba la situación!

¡Se iba a volver _loca_!

Deliberadamente rozó su cadera con la de él para acelerar el proceso. Y funcionó. Ella abrió un poco más las piernas, quería sentirlo dentro de sí.

La besó de nuevo, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Ella le encajó los dedos en la espalda, era tan… ¡_Dolorosamente_ placentero! Necesitaba más. ¡Y lo necesitaba ahora!

Incapaz de sostenerlo más gimió un pequeño "_Ryuuzaki_" mientras sentía como la colmaba de deleites que nunca antes había experimentado, dolía como el demonio, pero ella no quería parar, ella no quería que él parara. Lentamente fue agarrando un ritmo. Entraba y salía, entraba y salía. Y ella comenzó a moverse con él. No podía detenerse, lo necesitaba.

Poco a poco el dolor le dio lugar a un placer que Misa concluyó sólo podía ser obra de Dios. Todo se borró de su mente por un momento. Mientras le veía sonrojado sobre ella y mirándola fijamente, siempre mirándola, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro mientras suspiraba agitadamente.

La chica lo sentía venir y se sujetó aún más fuerte de su espalda. Juraría que le hizo sangrar, pero él no se quejó. Al contrario, se estremeció junto con ella en el momento, y ella soltó un grito ahogado de placer. Él lo hizo también, jadeó al sentirse liberado, jamás apartando su mirada de la joven. Y ella se arqueó aún más y gimió entrecerrando sus ojos cuando lo sintió dentro de sí, toda su esencia, llenándola por dentro.

Por un momento, por un instante fueron uno solo. Y a ella le encantó. Por un instante no recordó nada, no le importó nada, sólo estaban ellos dos. Misa y Ryuuzaki.

Él la observó todo el tiempo, de principio a fin, pero a ella no le pudo haber importado menos. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se relajaron. Él le dio un tierno beso en los labios y cayó tendido a su lado. Su mirada fija en ella, pulgar entre sus labios.

Y muy a su propio pesar, ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del hombre, como si estuviera avergonzada, para no ver más esos ojos que seguían observándola y analizándola. Lo detestaba… ¡No! ¡Lo odiaba! Pero no podía evitar querer sentirse protegida por él, necesitada por él, deseada por él. Ella lamentablemente sabía que Light jamás la desearía de esa manera, y eso la hacía sentir muy desdichada. Él soltó su dedo y la besó en la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos, acercándola aún más. Y a Misa le habría encantado quedarse así hasta caer dormida, amanecer entre sus brazos; pero sabía que eso era imposible, porque ella lo odiaba, y no podía permitírselo.

Repentinamente se separó del cálido abrazo en el que se encontraba envuelta, y se levantó. Sin atreverse a mirar atrás, jamás mirando hacia atrás. Sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. El la veía curioso, su pose de nuevo encorvada, rodillas flexionadas y dedo en la boca.

Ella cogió su camisón y se lo puso, aún sin mirar atrás, hacia esos ojos que ahora irradiaban pura y meramente _confusión_. Salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, recargándose sobre la dura madera.

Después de todo, ella aún _lo odiaba._

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas. _


End file.
